Think Again
by lenfaz
Summary: Nathan and Brooke are the two greatest players of Tree Hill High, embarked in a personal pwer fight against each other. What happens when they remember the past? Written as an answer to a challenge.


I wrote this as a challenge last year for The Writer's Corner Fanfiction Exchange. I hope you like it!

Challenge:

Include Nathan/Brooke, Minor argument, Kisses in an empty classroom,  
Arrogant!Nathan and Bitchy!Brooke (at least for part of the story)  
exclude Peyton/Anybody, Anybody pregnant, Lucas/Haley, Excessive  
angst, Married Nathan and Haley  
ratingwant PG-13

Asked by: Alex

Author: Lena

Disclaimer: The only thing I own at this point is devotion towards swimmers.

Thanks to my two lovely betas, Raven and Christine.

Think Again

_Different day, same old story_. That's what Brooke Davis thought while she slowly made her way through the halls of Tree Hill High, faking smiles to her left and right. People that she did not know, people that she did not care to know.

She was tired of little wannabes always trying to get her attention, not to mention those who wanted to get into her pants…

Speaking of… there it was, the Devil with the blue letterman jacket on. Nathan Scott smirked at her as usual, trying to get her attention and maybe make her weak down her knees with his piercing blue eyes.

Brooke walked towards him while he was still smirking and nodding his head to her… Brooke got closer, grabbed his letterman jacket and pulled him to her. She got on her tiptoes and licked his earlobe, making him moan softly. She whispered in his ear "Think again, Scott. Not happening" She pulled away and looked at him mischievously, triumphant…

Nathan smirked devilishly at her "One day, you're gonna fall, Davis. You know you are… it's only a matter of time"

"Dream on, Scott. Dream on and take cold showers" she replied in her sexy velvety voice walking away, shaking her hips to left and right while Nathan contemplated her go…

_I'm gonna get you Brooke. Any minute now_ he thought to himself.

As the day went by, Nathan and Brooke fell into the boredom of their classes that most definitely were not exciting enough to keep them interested. During English, Nathan sat behind Brooke strategically and made the task of the class to make her crumble. He looked forward to the day she'd actually succumb and he'd take her, use her, and then ditch her; like all the others.

Brooke had her hair up in a pony tail, leaving her neck naked, a complete temptation for Nathan not to do anything with it. He slowly leaned in and blew slowly on her neck. Brooke felt a chill down her spine, the hot air caressing her neck. She knew it came from Nathan, so she tried hard to concentrate on the class and not let him know what he was doing to her.

But Nathan noticed her body tightening; he knew he was accomplishing something; so he carefully started to run his fingertips up and down her neck, watching closely to avoid getting caught.

Brooke felt Nathan's cold, soft fingers running through her neck and thought that she was going to explode right there. The feeling was almost obscene… the caresses were awakening things she did not even know she had in her.

But it was Nathan. She could not succumb to Nathan. He was a player, the biggest player on school. _Get them, screw them, ditch them,_ that was his modus operandi. Only one person was as bad as Nathan… Her.

Brooke Davis, ultimate player. _Get them where you want them, use them until you get tired and then toss them like the toys they were._ She was all that, and she was proud of it. In a school filled with double standards, Brooke Davis had risen above that and she was one more player, not the slut of the school.

There was a reason for that, because she was smart. She had not fallen for the players, she was the one that always used guys, not the one that is used by them. Because she had always rejected Nathan Scott. That was her triumphant ticket to circulate from school free from the standards all the other girls had, because she had not succumbed to Nathan.

That could not change… ever.

She slowly moved away from his touch, her mind telling her it was the right choice, her body protesting completely for being taken away from that incredible pleasure that it was Nathan's soft fingers on her skin.

Nathan noticed and marked this as a small but significant victory in his quest to get Brooke. Many wondered why he wanted her so bad, given the fact that Nathan Scott was able to get any girl, any time, any place. But he could not get her; and it was killing him. Someone resisting him was not an option in Nathan's mind. He was the one calling the shots and Brooke rejecting him only made him try harder and harder. He knew she wanted him, he knew he wanted her. It was only a matter of time, she would be his.

As the bell marked the end of the class Nathan walked behind Brooke

"Did you enjoy the class?" he asked her in a low, husky voice

She turned around and looked at him from the superiority of a prey that refuses to be hunted "Nathan, babe, even your bookworm half brother can do it better than you…"

She had touched the weak spot. She had aimed at Nathan's most vulnerable place, his very own unconscious fear: Lucas Scott.

Nathan's face changed in a second. Brooke knew him that well; she knew exactly what to say, but not this time. He got it together and looked at her with piercing eyes "Your latest toy won't keep you entertained for long. The book quoting, the brooding looks, the tender kisses… please Brooke, deep inside, you know he's not rocking you"

"And prude Tutor Girl is rocking you?" spat Brooke back, smiling sarcastically "I'm sure she does not even know how to move around your body."

Nathan had to acknowledge that it was true. Haley's constant insecurities were not leaving any space for imagination and he was getting tired of his latest toy. She was nothing compared with what Brooke could do to him, or the things he'd do to her.

In a quick move, he pulled Brooke to him and whispered inches away from her "You know that the only one that can make you really feel is me, Brooke. Stop denying it… You know I'd take you places you'd never be again"

"Trust me hon, my vibrator takes care of that" she said before pulling away and leaving, but not before adding "and Lucas"

Nathan stood there for a second and then he heard Tim's voice from behind, "Give up, Nathan. You cannot get her…"

"I will" replied Nathan "I'll bet you on it"

"Don't make bets you cannot fulfill" dared Tim

"Watch me, Tim. Just watch me" Nathan left, planning the ultimate strategy that would get Brooke.

That afternoon the school was almost empty. Only those dedicated to athletic life were still there but most of them were spread out all around campus. In that perfect environment, Nathan prepared for the ultimate task of the hunt.

He spotted Brooke coming out of the gym, her short, tight, blue cheerleader outfit making her tempting body stand out. As she walked through the hall, Nathan stood in her way. She looked at him, tall, dark, muscular… still sweaty from basketball practice. Nathan was the epitome of a stud standing in front of her. He was emanating sex and wrapping her in it.

He stared at her deeply, those piercing blue eyes seducing her without even talking.

Brooke didn't want to run. If she did, he'd have won in some way. She needed to "out beat" him in his own game, and she could do it. She had to.

She stared back at him, her green-brownish eyes lightening seduction and temptation while she slowly smirked, her dimples becoming a forbidden fruit Nathan could not have. He slowly smiled back, his trademark half smirk that had melted so many girls' hearts in the past.

This was not another girl though. This was Brooke, and something in the way she looked reminded him of something that had happened a long time ago…

Something switched in Nathan in that particular moment.

Brooke noticed the change as Nathan's stare softened, his eyes showing tenderness. Nathan grabbed her hand and pulled her to an empty classroom.

They stood there, a skeptical Brooke witnessing Nathan smiling tenderly at her

"What?" she asked almost sarcastically while she stared at him seductively.

"Nothing" replied Nathan sighing

"Switching strategies, Scott? It's not gonna work" she spat

"It's not that. I was just remembering your 12th birthday" he said looking at her, "We played _7 minutes in Heaven_. I got you, remember?"

She nodded, taken aback by the memories and intrigued at the same time "We went into the closet" she admitted.

"And when I was about to kiss you, your parents caught us" he finished getting closer to her, looking at her from the clarity of his blue eyes. "That would have been my first kiss" he said softly caressing her cheek.

"Mine too" she whispered slowly, looking at him, the memory of that moment along with that sweet, innocent excitement coming back to her.

"I would have given anything for my first kiss to have been with you" he replied looking at her with an innocence he used to have when he was twelve.

He leaned in slowly and his lips brushed hers. Brooke softly responded, almost shyly. She got her arms around his neck and let Nathan pull her to him tightly while they deepened the kiss. They kissed over and over, as Nathan's hands caressed Brooke's body.

As they broke the kiss, they looked at each other wide-eyed, as if they had not been their usual selves for those brief minutes. Nathan took a strand of Brooke's hair and tenderly put it back in place.

"I think you better go" he whispered to her

"Yeah" replied Brooke, leaving the empty classroom and Nathan behind, who stood there, contemplating her leave.

The next morning Brooke faced the day very aware of the damage that kiss might have done to her reputation, but nothing seemed to have changed as people greeted her same as usual.

She spotted Nathan talking and laughing with Tim across the hall and she just knew she was doomed. She opened her locker trying to fight back the tears.

Tim approached her "I've told him over and over that he has no chance with you but he won't listen. Just go easy when rejecting him again" he smiled to her before leaving.

Brooke stood still and shocked for a moment, her mind processing the information she had just received. She made her way to Nathan's locker as he stood there, watching her.

"You didn't tell him" she said surprised

Nathan smiled sadly "No. why would I?"

"Because it was your biggest conquest"

He shook his head "No, Brooke. That was our first kiss. The one your parents stole from me when were twelve"

She looked at him smiling while small tears formed in her eyes. Nathan got closer to her and whispered in her ear "I don't want anyone to know about that kiss. It's personal"

"It's ours" she replied as she kissed him softly on the cheek before silently leaving, a small smile in her face.

Nathan stood there, contemplating her go.

A/N: I really enjoy writing this, thanks to person who wrote this challenge and I hoped you liked what I did with it ;)


End file.
